


Surprise, Surprise

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, implied sex, role play, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Kara arrives home early to surprise Lena and instead is surprised to find Lena dressed in a new “power suit”.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Rainbow K Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Surprise, Surprise

The battle was long and hard fought. Kara stormed in and caught the creep off guard. She started with slow and soft strikes to fool him in to a sense of superiority. He struck back of course, but she had already prepared for it. She stumbled with her words and fired some intentionally missed blows. He counters strong, but then she lands the surprising blow.

He staggered back and lost his composer entirely. He collapsed and his whole world began to collapse. The crime boss saw his wife and children being escorted out by the feds. The local cops just outside the doors, and the smiling blonde with glasses starring her down with more strength in her eyes than he had seen before. This blonde twig of a kid toppling his empire, with a word processor and a printer. 

Not more than an hour later, Kara silently lands upon her balcony, shielded by the dark night sky. She slips her hand across the hidden scanner and the lock clicks open. The glass doors open, she slides inside a paper bag in hand. She silently closes the door and glides through the living room.

Her feet barely touching the floor she glides in to her kitchen. With practiced grace she removes a bottle of expensive wine, and a pair of gold rimed wine glasses. Once more she glides across the home she shares with Lena, smiling to herself. She never imagined she could ever be this happy. 

She briefly flashes back to her first year on earth. She was alone in this strange world, the only family she had was so far away from her and knew nothing of their home. Even a few years later when she and Alex finally connected, she still knew that she was utterly alone. Not even her time on college or working at Cat Co. made her feel less alone.

All of that changed, when she and Clark walked in to her office. Clark was ready to believe she was just as bad as Lex, but she was ready to hear her out. She made a fantastic friend that day, and inevitably a magnificent fiancé. A soft groan of pain snapped her out of memory lane. She drops to the floor and quickly rushes down the hall way.

Pushing the door open, she expects the worst, but is greeted by a shocking surprise. Lena’s head snaps strait to the door, her eyes are as wide as can be. Lena is sitting on the edge of their bed, trying desperately to pull a knee high red boot off of her left foot. Around her waist is a red skirt topped by a golden belt. 

Encasing her upper body a deep blue long sleeve shirt emblazoned with Kara’s family crest. Flowing back from her shoulders a crimson cape almost identical to her own. Lena’s hands shake as she lets go of the boot and she stumbles for the words. Kara’s mouth snake shut, and she stands tall a smirk crossing her lips. 

“I see you fell for my trap.” Kara channels her inner supervillain, lightly closing and locking the door behind her. She begins to stride across the bedroom her eyes never leaving Lena’s. “By now you’ve noticed that your powers are gone. I have won!”

Sliding the boot back up her leg, Lena stands and tries her best to apologize. “Kara, I know this looks strange..”

“Oh, no don’t beg Supergirl, its not time for that. Not yet.” Kara removes her glasses placing them on the dresser. “This has been a longtime coming. I have planned this night to perfection.”

Lena’s confusion turns to recognition, and then to confidence. “Oh really, Ms. Danvers?” Her stance spreads out and her fists come to rest on her hips. “And what pray tell, do you have planned?”

“Well, first you and I will drink.” She holds up the glasses and bottle. “Second, I have a surprise. And then, well, we have all night. Unless you want to test me?”

*****

When Kara awakes the following morning, she sees her old suit strewn across the floor. Her new blouse torn and hanging from the dresser. She looked over to see Lena’s wrists were still tied to the bed posts with the red cape. Smiling she rolls over to straddle her hips and unties her wrists. 

Lena’s eyes flutter open and she smiles up at Kara. “I was going to apologize for wearing your old suit.” Lena’s smile turning to a smirk. “But now I think we need to get you a new suit.” 

“Oh, a new suit huh?” Responds Kara, smiling and leaning in close to kiss her. “So what do you have in mind?”

“Something, befitting Supergirl’s arch nemesis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a tumblr drawing I watched other day of Lena wearing the supergirl suit, and had to write this. Maybe I’ll do a follow up later or post an expanded version.


End file.
